The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a card connector, and, more particularly, to a card connector that can rapidly remove the heat generated by the card with a simple construction, a small size, easy manufacturing, low cost, and excellent reliability.
Conventional electronic devices have been provided with card connector to use various types of memory cards. Further, from an ease-of-use perspective, such card connectors have generally adopted a push/push structure that operates so as to push a memory card both when inserting the memory card as well as when extracting the memory card. An example of this card connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-146701, the content of which is fully incorporated in its entirety herein.
FIG. 12 illustrates a conventional card connector. In the Figure, 811 is a housing of a card connector made from an insulating material, and a plurality of connection terminals 851 made of metal are provided. Further, 861 is a shell of the card connector and is made from a metal plate that attaches to the upper side of the housing 811. Also, a memory card 901 is inserted into the space between the shell 861 and the housing 811 so that the contact pads 951 of the memory card 901 contact the corresponding connection terminals 851.
In the example illustrated in FIG. 12, the card connector is a so-called push/push type connector and has a guide mechanism that ejects the memory card 901. The guide mechanism engages with the memory card 901 and is provided with a sliding member 821 that slides together with the memory card 901 and is provided with a coil spring 881 that energizes the sliding member 821 in a direction to reject the memory card 901.
Further, a cam groove of a heart cam mechanism is formed on the top surface of the sliding member 821 and one end of the pin member 871 of the heart cam mechanism is engaged in the cam groove. Note, the pin member 871 is held by being biased in the downward direction from the top by a leaf spring 865 of the shell 861. In addition, the sliding member 821 provides a lever 822 formed by an engagement part 823 that engages with an engaging recessed part 912 of the memory card 901. Also, when the memory card 901 is pushed into the housing 811, the memory card 901 is pushed into the interior direction (upper right direction in FIG. 12) of the housing 811. In doing so, the engaging recessed part 912 of the memory card 901 engages with the engagement part 823 of the lever 822 of the sliding member 821, and the sliding member 821 moves in the interior of the housing 811 together with the memory card 901 in opposition to the repulsive force of the coil spring 881. Further, one end of the pin member 871 latches to the cam grove of the heart cam mechanism by the action of the heart cam mechanism and when the sliding member 821 stops, the memory card 901 also stops in an inserted state within the housing 811.
Next, when the memory card 901 is pushed to remove the memory card 901 from the housing 811, the latched state of one end of the pin member 871 in the cam groove of the heart mechanism is released. By this, the sliding member 821 is released and moves to the front direction (lower left direction in the drawing) together with the memory card 901 by the force exerted by the coil spring 881, and thus the memory card 901 is ejected from the housing 811.